


Doctor Impossible

by pannagasamir



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: wholockians, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannagasamir/pseuds/pannagasamir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a Wholock fic , where John enters into the life of his sister , clara who also happens to be doctor's companion , each chapter the visit new worlds and have many crossovers with other fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfic , i hope its a good start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is Heart-broken , he visits his sister Clara only to find out she has another life

Chapter One - Tick Tock Goes The Clock And The Hours Fly By  
  
  
10 Minutes to the end of the hour talking about the events that happened on St Bartholomew's , John was in a very traumatic condition, all he could think was the times , the mystery , the adrenaline that Sherlock had made him addicted to. The psychiatrist tells him to divert his mind off the the trauma , she suggests he should visit his sister Clara in Lancashire , John thought that London was suffocating him , it had been 3 months yet he would visit the cemetery everyday and spend a minimum of an hour talking about the one last miracle that he would come back to life. Adamant at first John thought she could never leave the city but got his strength to take a cab to the bus station , he had not informed anyone that he was going cause he thought he could never go through it .After a 4 hour long journey John arrives Lancashire , takes a cab to his sisters house and is surprised to see she wasn't home, but he knew where she kept the spare and entered the house , John went to take a hot shower   
  
*Tardis materializing sound"

Clara opens the doors of the Tardis and and asks doctor if if wants a cup of tea after, they had just been back from the Victorian London to meet Darwin , the doctor goes in to use the loo and sees John   
Doctor - "Clara there is a man in your bathroom"  
John -"Oh god what is wrong with you can't you knock  
Clara - "what is going on here *sees and covers her eyes* John why didn't you tell me you were coming"  
John - "I was not sure I would come"  
Clara - "Blimey doctor by the look on your face i think you fancy my brother  
John - "For the millionth time I am not GAY !!!   
Clara- "Clean up I will add a cup for you too"  
  
  
John  comes to the hall  
  
John- " Why the hell do you have a police phone box in your living room"  
Clara and doctor look at each other and are not sure how to handle it "uh amm this is... is.... is my new art..... to showcase...... the times....  in... nine....teen....six..ties"  
Doctor- Hello I am the doctor , the curator of an art gallery *show the psychic paper"   
John - Clara   
Clara- Yeah John  
John - Why are wearing that dress  
Clara - Ummmm....... yes yes the photo-shoot , the doctor here wanted to take vintage photos for the art collection  
  
John stares at both suspiciously and takes a sip of coffee    
Clara- *while eating a biscuit* Soo how long are you in for the town"  
John- "A week maybe , I needed to clear my head and London keeps me reminding of him  
Doctor- "Hold on you said you weren't gay"  
John- "NO I'm NOT , he was my friend , he died in-front of me"  
Doctor- "I'm sorry, I didn't know"  
  
Awkward silence in the room   
  
Doctor "Well look at the time , it really flies ,already supper time, nice meeting you John *Shakes hand*"*then shakes Clara's hands* " bye"  
Clara distracts John while the doctor materializes the Tardis   
Clara- "John you have to know that Sherlock's death was not your fault"  
John-"i know i know but i can't get past this, its not even been a year that both mum and Sherlock" *tears up* enough about me how are you holding up ?  
Clara- "its been a quite a month feels like a year *it is actually been a year* with the doctor he helped me though a lot  
  
They catch up on their lives and then have supper and around 11 they call it a night. After an hour or so the Tardis materializing sound comes and john is awaken by it. Clara runs to it and enters it, John being curious follows her to the Tardis to eavesdrop  
  
Clara- Can't you make the noise go away   
Doctor- "I love the sound "*imitates tardis noise*"your bother nearly caught us"   
Clara- "See how many times have i told you to not park the tardis inside , you never listen"  
Doctor - "Where are we off to then today , Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'll love it, fantastic place, they've got dogs with no noses!"  
Clara -laughs " No doctor not today my brother... i can't leave my brother here alone"  
John-*storms in the tardis*"Whats going onnnn, this, wait, how, its bigger on the inside"  
Clara- I thought you were fast asleep  
Doctor- Its the tardis isn't it a nifty thing   
John- But but how , i thought it was a snog box  
Doctor-"Oie it is not , i can see how you both are related"  
  
Clara and the doctor explain the whole Timelord and Tardis thing to John and ask if he wanted to join them   
  
John -"Oh god yes" *tardis materializes" I am going on an adventure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter  
> Doctor Clara and John visit the planet called "Middle Earth"


End file.
